


Neo Storm - New Legacy

by Rayfox



Series: Neo Storm Universe - Earth 818.13 [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon), T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Loud House (Cartoon), Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Original Character/Canon Character - Freeform, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Neo Storm - New Legacy is a Alternate Universe set on Earth 818.13 (Note Neo Storm does not share the same Timeline as my other Series Hurricane Star)
Relationships: Hilda (Hilda)/Lincoln Loud, Mabel Pines/Original Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: Neo Storm Universe - Earth 818.13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060610
Kudos: 3





	1. Phase 1 - Bearers of the Mark Arc, Episode 1 - Two Years Ago

(Prologue - Destruction of the Falls)

The following story takes place on the Alternate Universe of Earth 818.13

The Year is Neo Age 20XX CE (Cosmos Era)

For the past 12 years of her life Pacifica Northwest assume she was just a normal human girl until one evening on the month of August, She discovered a tape recording that reveal that her real name is Elise Sapphire and that she’s not entirely human but belong to a race of Humanoid Aliens known as the Solarians who came to Earth Many years ago after their home world was attacked by the Decepticons. As she listen to the recordings she learn that she was taken from her real family when she was just a infant, the reason was to cover up the fact of the Northwest own Child was Stillborn.

With this knowledge Pacifica choose to leave, as she made it to the woods she found herself surrounded by several men and her supposed father Preston is among them.

”Just where did you think, you’re going at this hour Pacifica?” Preston demanded

Then Pacifica said, “Pacifica you say, that’s not even my real name.”

”What did you say?”

”You heard correctly, I found a recording it stated that my real name and that I’m not even human, You keep this side of my for 12 years, You and your wife took me from my real family all because your own Child was stillborn, what did you do bury the infant’s remains so no one fine it?”

Preston shouted, “ENOUGH! I don’t know how you found that recording but it doesn’t matter you’re my daughter, Solarian or not!”

”That’s what you think!” Out of nowhere a young man with Long Blue Hair dorp down and with one swing from his sword knock down Preston’s men “This girl is not your flesh and blood and you and your wife know it and yet you kept the truth from her for 12 in a half years. But neither one of you wasn’t counting on Elise finding out on her own merit.”

”W-Who the hell are you!”

”I’m a friend of her father, her real father Marcus. I have no intention of giving my name to a Child abusers and Extortionist.”

”NO! You can’t take her back, not now SHE’S MINE!!!”

Enrage Preston charged at the Blue Hair Adventurer how let out his Conquers Haki full blast causing Preston to get knocked into a tress where he’s impaled on a branch. Just then Dipper, Mabel Wendy and both Stans showed up

”Hey what’s with the Laser Light show over here?” Stan asked

”Are they people you know?”

Pacifica then respond, “Yes.”

”Pacifica you brings you out where and who’s the Blue Hair man and---” Mabel turned around and see a now dead Preston “Ahhhhhhhh it’s her father, he’s dead!”

”Holy --- Hey did you offed this guy?” Stan demanded

Blue Hair Adventurer then said, “Claim down, first all of that man and his wife deceived you and the town known as Gravity Falls for 12 years.”

Stanford then said, “Maybe you wanna explain, so we can have an understanding of this.”

The Blue Hair Adventurer explain that Pacifica’s real name and who she really is. “So all this time they broke into someone else’s home and stole Pacifica from her real family all because their own child was stillborn?!”

(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Scream)

Wendy then asked, “You mean my brothers and I were not the only Solarians living in Gravity Falls.”

Both twins said, “Huh?”

then Wendy said, “I was gonna wait until you two turn 13 to tell this, but my brothers and I are Half-Solarian, Our mother is Solarian while our father is human.”

”And nobody said anything?” Stan asked

”There’s several Traits we Solarians have which the humans are familiar with, our hair it’s either Yellow, Orange or Red or in my case Blue, There’s Five Solarian clans who have Blue hair such as Beowolf Clan and my own Clan. As for the eye color it’s either Blue, Ember or Green in which Wendy has. For you see Elise has Yellow hair and blue eyes, also every Solarian has the Mark known as the Solaris on out left hand, it’s the banner of our ancestral home world that been reduce to a un-inhabitable wasteland by the Decepticons.”

”Elise is that your real name?” Mabel asked

”That’s right, after learning about this I don’t know if I can remain here.” Pacifica said

Just then everyone hears a Scream from the distance then The Blue Hair Adventurer “It started just like what happen 10 years ago.”

”What happen 10 years ago?” Dipper asked

”There’s no time to explain, I’ll return Elise back to her real family, in the meantime you must get as many people away from this town, before it’s lockdown.”

”10 years a town was fell victim of a demon outbreak and the United Earth Sphere decided to use a Anti-Demon ICM Missile not only to take down the demon it’s lay waste to the whole town, those who escape where unable to return home afterward, it was deemed no man’s land.” Wendy said

”You’re well informed.”

”It was in a old newspaper I found when I was a kid.” Wendy said

Pacifica said, “I guess this is goodbye.”

”Yeah.” Dipper said

”Could you give me a sec.” Pacifica grabs Dipper by his hands and took him 12 feet away from the group, from there we say something in his ear then she kissed him “Okay I’m ready.”

”Until we meet again Pines.” The Blue Hair Adventurer said he both he and Pacifica take their leave

Then Mabel tapped on Dipper’s shoulder “What she tell you?”

Dipper respond, “She’ll fine us in two years.”

Moments after both Stans packed up and took Dipper and Mabel away from Gravity Falls in the meanwhile Wendy went to the Town’s Square to let them know what happened 10 years ago is gonna happened here and they need to get away as for far as they could before the Federation decide to lock the whole town down. While some who read the story 10 years ago believe her other didn’t believe her with help from Soos She managed to get half of the towns people out of the town. Once they reach the high a white car stopped and female Beastnoid (The word is a Cross between Beast and Humanoid aka Humanoid Beast) Cat steps out of here.”

”You people are from Gravity Falls how did you get out of the barrier?” 

And Wendy asked, “This Barrier is that not they did the lockdown 10 years ago?”

then the Beastnoid Cat remember, “You don’t mean?” Before anyone could react a Missile was fired and Gravity Falls is engulfed in a blinding light, Moments afterward “Damnit they didn’t have to fire that Missile, If only I got here sooner I could have warn your mayor.”

”Hey lady your offers aren’t in vein, I managed to get half the people away before the lockdown was even put in place.” Wendy said

”By yourself?” 

”I had help.” Wendy pointed toward Soos

”Thanks, Anyway my name is Kaitlyn Katswell I’m apart of Indie Agency know as TUFF, I need to contact the Chief and let her know.” from there Agent Katswell inform her CO of the surviving town people 

TUFF with help from Tom Nook help relocate the surviving town people. 

(Chapter 1 - The Blue Hair Girl and the White Hair Boy)

One year has pass since the Destruction of the Falls the remaining Towns people all been relocated to different towns and cities across the Western Continent. Now on the Eastern Continent A 13 year old boy with white hair is well into his two year training. His name is Lincoln Loud, A year ago his Older brother Wally brought him to his Sword Master to receive the same Training he got when he was Lincoln’s age. For the past year Lincoln has been away from his friend and Family

One day Lincoln is out into the fields to resume his training as he been doing since he been with his Sword Master. Around that very same time a girl with Blue Hair is out in the fields herself with her Deer-Fox she calls Twig, As they walk around they hear someone yelling then they see a Troll Chasing after someone. As the boy ran something or someone grabbed his right arm and pull him away from the Troll’s sight of view

The Girl then covered the boy’s mouth and said, “Shhhhh that Troll which was chasing you could still be around.”

”A what now, but it was a large rock just a second ago. What’s a Troll doing in the Eastern Continent, they are normally in the Northern Continent” 

”You must have disturbed it, And you’re right about one thing, Trolls don’t usually be seen around here also they don’t normally come out during the day time.” The girl peek out and see “Looks like he’s gone.”

The boy then gets to his feet, “Thanks you getting me out of that jam, by the way the name’s Lincoln Loud.”

The Girl turned around and introduces herself, “You’re welcome and mine is Hilda.”

Then Lincoln said, “Your closes, I’m guessing you’re from the Northern Continent.”

”And you don’t seem to be from the Eastern Continent, What made you come here by yourself?” Hilda asked

Lincoln explains, “I been brought to by my older brother, he asked his old Sword Master if he could train me as he did with him when he was younger. I been doing this routine as part of my training for over a year now.”

”So you don’t know what became of the town in the North-Eastern Continent.” Hilda said

”If you talking about what happen to Gravity Falls a year ago Yes I read the papers.” Lincoln said

”So aside from your brother do you have any other siblings?” Hilda asked

Lincoln answered, “I have over 10.” said Lincoln

Hilda gasped, “You have 10 sisters?”

Just then Lincoln sees the sun setting, “We should head to my Sensei’s cabin before it gets too dark.”

”Why so sudden?” Hilda asked

Lincoln explains, “At night when it gets dark, a Group of Beastnoid Wolves step out of the shadows, the attack anyone who been stranded, there’s a reason why no one in the East Continent never come to this area.”

”And your Sensei is the only person who live around here?” Hilda asked

”Wally have said that he can handle himself for someone his age.” said Lincoln 

One back inside the Log Cabin Lincoln introduces Hilda to his sword Master “I see you met someone new today Lincoln.”

”Yeah I was amaze that her mom allowed her to travel by herself at her age.” Lincoln said

”Anyway it’s a good thing you ran into her, you did told her about the Wolves have you?”

Hilda respond, “Yes he has sir, I should contact my Mum and let her know I’m okay.”

Moment later Hilda pulled out her Smartphone and got in touch with her mother Johanna in Trolberg where she told her about Lincoln and where she and Twig is for the time being. Later inside Lincoln’s room he got out of the shower and put on his sleep clothes, and lay down on the bed. “Hilda she’s a cutie girl 2nd only to Ronnie-Anne, in speaking of Ronnie-Anne I wonder what she’s doing since I been here I bet she been asking here I gonna come back. I have one more year of this then I’ll be back home.”

Upon thinking about his first meeting with Hilda, Lincoln began to get aroused “(Oh shit I’m getting a boner already, trying to think of something else)”

Just then Lincoln hears knocking on the door, he went to answer it and see Hilda in her own clothes and her hair is in a pony tail. “Lincoln do you know have if your Sensei have any extra sheets for me to use for the night?”

”I don’t think he has any, but you can ask him.” Lincoln said, then he asked, “So how long your family been living in Trolberg?”

Hilda explain, “My Family originally live out in the wilderness of the Northern Continent since I was born.”

”So you’re use to be out here.” said Lincoln, “And what of the buy you mention David?”

”Oh him, I meet him and Frida when my Mum and I first came to Trolberg, why you asked me about him, Isn’t because you found me cute second to your friend Ronnie-Anne?” Hilda asked

”You heard me talking?” Lincoln asked

”I may have overheard you speaking and also you have an erection.” Hilda pointed out

Lincoln look around and see his Erection sticking out “Ahhhhh oh man!”

(Insert Song: I Want To Wait A While by Ericka Yancey)

Then Hilda said, “Lincoln you don’t mind if we want until we’re old enough to do something like that.” Hilda said

”Yeah I just met you and in a way fine you cute.”

Hilda began to blush, “L-Lincoln what’s this all of a sudden?”

”No I meant it, if I was lying would I do something like this.” Lincoln move closer to Hilda and kiss her on the lips 

”So that’s my first kiss.” Hilda said

”You’re the 2nd girl I did that with.” Lincoln said

”It’s settle then we’ll wait until we’re much older before doing any of that.” Hilda said

”Agreed.”


	2. Phase 1 - Bearers of the Mark Arc, Episode 2 - The Journey Back home

(Chapter 2 - Our Path shall Cross again)

Two whole years has pass since the Destruction of the Falls and one year has pass since Lincoln Loud met a Blue Hair girl named Hilda from the Northern Continent during his two year training. Now back on the Eastern Continent Lincoln is getting his stuff packed to return to his hometown in Royal Woods.

”You did well these past two Years Lincoln, when you get back home let Wally known I asked about him.”

Lincoln puts on his backpack, “Thanks for everything Sensei, I’ll let him know.”

”Before you go I have something for you.” The Sword Master hands Lincoln a Katana

Now in Trolberg Hilda is getting her things ready to head to the Western Continent “Mum I’m leaving.”

Johann turned around, “Okay did you told Heidi you’re leaving?”

”I tried but she locked her room door when ever I tried to talk to her, it’s been like that since Dad’s friend asked him to watch over her since I was little.” Hilda said

”Give her time, You did when we came to Trolberg.” Johanna said

”Alright.” Once she picked up Twig Hilda head to the front door

After reaching the Bus Station Lincoln head on the next Bus leaving for Royal Woods, as he took his seat he gets a text on his Smart Phone and click onto it. “It’s from Hilda,” He read what the next says “How’s it been Lincoln?, I want you to know that by the time you reach Royal Woods I’ll be on my way there by Train.”

”Hilda coming to see me, I guess she been thinking about out first meeting.” Lincoln said to himself 

Later that afternoon as Lincoln gets off the Bus he enters the Station where he’s meet by Coach Pacowski “Coach what bring you over here, are you waiting for someone?”

Just then a older man wearing a cloak spoke out to Lincoln “You the White Hair one, That is not acting on his own you must get away from him.”

Lincoln turned around and look upward and see the man, “What the-- who are you?” he asked

”Behind you!”

Lincoln Observation Haki is triggered and he jumped out of the way and as he turned around he see Coach Pacowski slamming his fist into the ground making a huge hole in the ground causing everyone to ran in a panic 

”Coach Pacowski what the hell are you doing?” Lincoln demanded

Then Coach Pacowski spoke, “M-Must kill White Hair bearer of the mark.”

Suddenly the White Storm (Shiroi Arashi) Emblem appeared on Lincoln’s right hand, the man in the cloak notices this “So he’s one of the choose, along with the Blue Hair one who has the Azure Light Emblem on her hand.”

Lincoln tried to plead to his old gym Coach to stop, “Coach Pacowski you must stop this, someone is gonna call the police if you don’t what grudge you have with me, I take responsibly just stop.”

”Kill!”

With no choose Lincoln raise his fist and lands a blow into Coach Pacowski’s stomach, this caused him to return to normal “Lincoln?”

”Coach you can heard me?” Lincoln asked

”Yeah I can hear ya, why I’m doing inside the Bus Station?” Coach Pacowski asked

than the Man in the Cloak said, “You were able to free him from their control.”

Lincoln turned around and grab the guy by his shirt, “You answer me, What going on here why Coach Pacowski tried to attack me out of the open?”

”Now is not the time to explain, first you must use the skills you Master taught to defeat the two who cause this.”

”What are their names?” Lincoln demanded

”Their names are Hank and Hawk I believe.”

Upon hearing those names Lincoln began to remember what those two did on Halloween that one time when he and Clyde were little. “Those two?” Lincoln yelled

Coach Pacowski asked, “Just what did those drop outs do to me?”

”While this young man was away training for two years, those two have join a group known as the Order of the Eclipses, I tried to warn the girl called Lynn Loud Jr not to face them however she took off.”

”And you didn’t stop her, That’s one of my sisters damn you!” Lincoln yelled, he then take off

Then Coach Pacowski said, “Hey buddy you still haven’t answer my question.”

”Whatever they use to take control over you, Lincoln managed to break they hold over you using one hit, That boy has a Latent Ability which only half of it been unlock during his two year Training.”

(Chapter 3 - The Azure Light and the White Storm)

Moments afterward Hilda steps out of the Train to see the Train Station look like a tornado hit it “What happened here , everything looks like -----”

Just then two men step out of the shade “So you’re the girl we been told to target.”

”Target me, under who’s orders?” Hilda demanded

”As if we’re gonna tell you, besides it would be long until the other one has been eliminated before he becomes problem as well.”

Just then Hilda forms a large mess of Gaia Force energy taking the shape of a beast's head with teeth sending it right at one of the two men biting him in the arm as he’s sent crashing into a wall “Alright you, I don’t know what you’re speak off but you both need to answer for all of this?”

As the 2nd man goes for his handgun someone whacks him on the back of his head with a wooden Bat “That for causing that explosion, you nearly killed Ms Agnes!”

”She not the only one who almost got killed when that planted that bomb.”

Hilda then asked, “You two did something happened here which these men caused?”

The group introduces themselves as Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella “So you met Lincoln a year ago during his two year Training.” Rusty asked

Hilda respond, “Yes, I left a text letting Lincoln know that I’m coming here, when I arrived at the Train Station those two men tried to attack me.”

Zach look at the other guy who’s knocked out, “Looks like you were able to handle that guy before Rusty pitch a homerun on his partner.”

”Like Lincoln I have been taught to defend myself, have you seen Lincoln did his Bus arrived yet?” Hilda asked

Stella explain, “I have seen him heading to here one of his sisters has been seen at, he had a concern look on his face.”

Hilda hand Twig to Stella “Stella could you hold on to Twig for me, I need to get to Lincoln.” after that she ran out of the Station

Liam said, “Holy is that a Deerfox?”

”She must be worried by Lincoln.” Stella said

Clyde grabs his phone, “I’m calling the Police before those two get up.”

Rusty bats both men on their hands, “They won’t be getting up after that.”

Now with Lincoln is entered a huge opening, he then look around “I don’t see Lincoln any where, she didn’t try to take those two on by herself.” Just then something or someone get slammed into a wall as the dusty dies Lincoln see who it is, “Lynn?” He rushed off to help his sister up who is bleeding from her forehead and suffering a broken left arm “Lynn it’s me Lincoln.” He smacks her face

Lynn open her eyes and see Lincoln “Lincoln when did you get back?” she began coughing up blood

”My just arrived a little while ago, but why would you try to fight two guys by yourself?” Lincoln asked

Lynn said, “I got handle myself, you must have heard those two did something to Coach Pacowski and--” She tried to get to her feet but the pain cause her to drop to her knees

Just then Hawk and Hank showed up “Hey I remember you, you’re the kid with the white hair.” Hank said

”Yeah it is him, he gotten older from the last time we saw him and his friend.” Hawk said

Lincoln turned around, “What did you do here?”

”What you’re mad because one of your sisters got hurt, if that’s the case try making something about it.” Hank said

”Like he can, That other guy with the Sliver hair always stepping in making us look bad but this time is different now we have what he got.” Hawk said

”I said, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!” As Lincoln eyes began to glow bright white his aura exploded as the force began emanating from his body this cause both Hank and Hawk step back just as Lincoln charged into Hank who tried to hand a hit on Lincoln but “First you mess with my old Coach and now you put my sister in this state, big mistake you both are gonna wish you got put in Prison!”

Hank and Hawk regains their composure “Unlikely your sister could beat us what makes you think you can!” Hawk rushed in only for Lincoln to grab his face and toss him into a ground forming a hole but not before breaking his arm just as he and Hank did to Lynn.

Hank Charges right at Lincoln with blinding speed, head first Lincoln held out his right hand and stops Hank’s advance, picks him up and drives a elbow into the thugs pummeling him to the ground.

”Out with it who put you two up to this and just who is this Order of the Eclipses?” Lincoln demanded

Hank stumbles to get to his right knee “Damnit, since when did this pipsqueak get to mighty all of a sudden [Redacted] didn’t told us about this Lincoln Loud who the fuck are you!?.” Hank gets up from the crater Lincoln made a madly start throwing punches, Lincoln uses his Observation Haki and dodge each fist being throwing at him and just as Hank was about to punch Lincoln in the face he grabs Hank’s arm “How the fuck!? Let go you piece of shit!” 

Lincoln then raise his other hand and start charging his Ki “Beast Blaster!!!” He then unleash a massive blast of Gaia Force sending Hank cross the lot and onto the ground

just then Hawk gets up and grabs Lincoln from behind “I have him, Finnish him off before he breaks free!”

Hank pulls out a dagger and rush toward Lincoln, as he hit his mark Hank realizes he just stabs his own Partner in the chest “Hawk!!! How did he get loose?!” Hank turned around to see Lincoln behind him Drawing hands back to his hips, as he focus all his Ki in both hands “Y-You, You piece of shit how dare you made me stab my partner like that you fucking---”

”Beast Buster!!!!” Lincoln Lunges his cupped hands forward lashing a Kamehame Ha style blast 

”FUCK!!!!!!!!” Hank Screams as both he and Hawk are hit by a the white energy blast, after the attack died down Lincoln slowly approaches Hank who is trying to get away but Lincoln grabs him held him by his neck “You wouldn’t, This is not how I want to meet my end not by someone like you!”

Just as Lincoln was about to deliver the final blow to Hank, Hilda rushed off and held on to him “Don’t do it! Lincoln you’re the nicest boy I met, Don’t let this brutes cause you to cross the line which someone such as yourself shouldn’t cross.” Hilda began to shed a tear which fell onto Lincoln’s shoulder. Lincoln turned around and see Hilda “Hilda…… Lynn my sister she’s….”

Then Lynn said, “Lynn what?”, Lincoln turned around and see Lynn being helped by both Luna and Sam “What you think I died or something, dang it Lincoln I pass out for one minute to fine you waste two guys who you assume killed me, all I got is a broken left arm and busted forehead nothing fatal. And who’s the Blue Hair Chick?”

After Hilda introduce herself Alfur peek out of Hilda’s backpack “Oh dare, the other Elves are gonna have a field day when I send them this report.”


	3. Phase 1 - Bearers of the Mark Arc, Episode 3 - Intertwine

(Chapter 4 - Meeting the Loud Family)

After the Police came they arrested Hawk and Hank, who got charged with Attempted Murder, Villainous acts of terrorism and assault. Following that Lincoln, Hilda and everyone return to the Loud Family home. In the living room Leni and Lola is placing Lynn’s broken arm in a case.

”Hey don’t tighten that arm case too tight.” Lynn complained

”Hey it’s your own fault for going out their alone.” Lola said

”Hey I don’t see anyone asked come with.” said Lynn

”What matter is you’re all right.” Hilda said

Lynn turned toward Lincoln, “So Lincoln who’s the Blue Hair QT?”

”QT?” Hilda asked

”It’s a slang term for Cutie.” Luna said

Hilda began blushing, “Oh I recalled your brother saying that I’m cute when he first met.” she then tells Lincoln’s sisters of how she and Lincoln met one year ago during Lincoln’s two year training.

”Whoa your parents let you travel from the North Continent to the East.” Lana asked

”Only if I return home at the certain time.” Hilda said

Lori then asked, “Lincoln while you was away from Home did you and Hilda did the dirty?”

”What Lincoln and I did what?” Hilda asked

”She’s asking of Lincoln gave it to you as in did you do it.” Luan said

”Mrs. Santiago are you assuming that your brother and I had sex? I’m still a virgin Lincoln have not deflowered me.” Hilda said

Lori said ”I mean Lincoln has been away from anyone he know for two years upon meeting you he may want to get in bed with you.”

”Hey lay off, If these two got it on who are we to ask about that, how would you like it if we start telling of what you and bobby did in our Big Bro old bed room?” Luna reminded her older sister

Hilda stared right at Lori, “You and your Husband went into your older brother’s old room?”

Lori then yelled, “Luna why did you bring that up!”

”You started first!” Luna said

”Anyway my parents will home soon I can introduce you to them.” Lincoln said

”Thanks.” said Hilda

Later that afternoon Lynn Sr and Rita return home with Lily who see Twig outside “Hey what is that a Deer or a fox?” Lynn Sr asked

Lily look around Twig “Are you a doggy?”

Hilda then step outside, “You must be Lincoln’s youngest sister Lily, I see you and your parents already met my Deer Fox Twig. By the way I’m Hilda, I’m your son’s guest.”

”Oh she has the British Accent.” Lynn Sr said

”My Husband been to the North Continent when he was younger.” Rita said

Once inside Lynn Sr sees Lynn arm is a case and screamed “What happened to LJ?”

Luna asked, “Pops did you hear two guys cause some trouble and Lynn got mangled.”

”Hey I’m still alive right?” Lynn asked

”Yes but your arm it all bandaged up, how are you gonna do your sports?” Lynn Sr asked

”She’ll just have to sit out for the rest of the Season.” Leni said

”Bulltshit!” Lynn get off the couch when Lucy tap her injured arm “Ahhhhh! Dang Lucy don’t tap on my arm.”

”Your arm still hurts, you’re in no condition to play your sports.” said Lucy

After that everyone sat down to have Dinner Hilda sat next to Lincoln and enjoyed the meal Lynn Sr made for everyone, After Lori left Hilda is show where she’ll be sleeping for the night. “isn’t this Lori’s old bedroom?”

Lynn said, “Don’t worry about besides, she now live with Bobby.”

”Thanks I hope your arm feel better in the morning.” said Hilda

”Yeah, Yeah.” Lynn close the door behind her

Afterward Hilda get her sleep clothes out and remove her jacket and other clothes she wore today, Later that nigh as everyone is sleep Hilda is the only who is still up, still thinking about what transpired earlier. She gets up and walk toward the room with Lincoln’s name on it and open the door, she steps inside and see Lincoln in his bed with only a White T-Shirt and Red Boxers on.

Hilda asked ”Lincoln are you up?” 

Lincoln open his eyes and see Hilda wearing a red tank top and her old sleep pants “Hilda….. you’re still up?”

Hilda then sat down on Lincoln’s bed “Know it’s late but I need to talk to you for a moment.”

Lincoln say up, “Sure what you need to speak to me about?”

”Earlier when you fought those two you fought then as if they killed Lynn.” Hilda said

”Yeah that…. I kinda snap when I saw Lynn like that, when I was a kid she always the one to come out unharmed, there’s times we see all busted but not like what I saw her when she was thrown like a wag doll.” Lincoln said

”I see you have your ups and down too, There’s time I argue with my Mum over things, specially when it come to Heidi. There was one time I saw Mum inside her car and saw her cry.” Hilda said

”You made someone cry with your words too huh, when I was 11 I say things about Ronnie-Anne I didn’t mean, It cause a break up between Bobby and Lori at the time I didn’t know that Bobby and Ronnie-Anne are brother and sister until Lori pointed it eventually I made up with Ronnie-Anne and Lori and Bobby got back together again.” Lincoln said

Lincoln then notices that Hilda is next to him and place her head toward his shoulder “You never got this close with David before?”

Hilda respond, “Not really, Lincoln could I stay with you for a while.”

Lincoln places his hand over Hilda’s shoulder “Sure, besides it’s not the first time I had a girl in my room.”

(Chapter 5 - The Visitors)

The following Morning Hilda wakes up to fine herself inside Lincoln’s room and she’s right on top of Lincoln “Oh that’s right I asked him I could stay with for a while.” She look on the floor and found her sleep pants as well as hers and Lincoln’s underwear. Hilda began to Blush, “Oh did we ---”

”You’re correct Ms. Hilda you and and Elder did has sexual intercourse.” 

Lincoln wakes up and sees Lisa “Lisa how did you get in here?”

Lisa respond, “Just now.”

Hilda look around and see a open Condom wrapper “Oh that’s good.” Hilda took a sign of relief

”Yes you two use Protection, if that wasn’t the case we’ll be have having another Nephew or Niece.” Lisa said

Lincoln then asked, “Hilda did we got it on last night.”

”It seems so Lincoln, I gave my virginity to you.” Hilda said

Lisa held a tablet showing a video image from last night “As you both can see it started with kissing then things got physical.”

”You recorded that?” Hilda asked

”Lisa you where told to remove all camera from out rooms did you left one of them in my room?” Lincoln asked

“Nooooo.” Lisa step out of the room

Afterward Hilda sniff her arms “must have got all sweating, I think I need to shower up.”

”You’ll have to get in line for the bathroom, unlike your house here there’s a line for it.” Lincoln said

Hilda steps outside and see a line to the bathroom “Hey Hilda so you and Linc got it on last night?”

”You overheard Lisa talking?” Hilda asked

Lucy explains, “Don’t need to these wall are not sound proof.”

After taking a nice hot shower Hilda return to Lori’s room and put on some clothes and head to the living room where Lynn Sr and Rita is with something “There you are Hilda.” Rita

Hilda said ”Mr. And Mrs Lynn about last night I---” 

Lynn Sr said, “Whoa it’s not that besides Wally did that same thing when he invited Maggie here.”

Rita said, “Anyway a friend of your father came.”

Lincoln also came into the living room “You’re the guy from the Bus Station.”

”You two already met?” Hilda asked

”Lincoln Loud, Hilda Beowolf show me your left hands.”

Both Lincoln and Hilda show him their left hands and see two emblems on their hands “It’s confirmed you two are the chosen by the mark.”

”Say again?” Lincoln asked

Lynn asked, “Who’s this guy in the cloak.”

”Hold still Lynn Loud Jr.” The man place two fingers on Lynn’s injured arm causing a white light to surround it “That should do it, your battered arm will be healed.”

Lynn began to move her arm, “What the, hey you what JRPG crap you just pulled?”

”It’s a Healing Arte I picked during my youth while I was on the Southern Continent.”

”You didn’t just came here to heal Lynn’s injuries.” Hilda said

”You’re Correct Hilda, Lincoln you must be wondering what those two use to cause your gym teacher to attack you out of the blue. They been giving something that cause anyone with a weak will to fall under Zevron control.”

”And who’s he or she?” Lincoln asked

”He’s the leader of a Organization to seek to take over Universe 7 with the use of demons, You read about what happened in Gravity Falls, the 2nd demon outbreak cause by the action of his followers.”

”So you think he and and Followers could be behind the original outbreak 12 years ago?” Hilda asked

”Whoa why tell the love birds this, go to TUFF OR GUN.” Lynn said

”If TUFF or GUN would to stand a chance against Zevron and his minion, those who have the mark like Hilda and your brother are needed.”

”Hey mister how you expect me and Hilda to fine these guys?” Lincoln asked

Just then the Supreme Kai and the Elder Kai showed up “Glad you asked that young man.” 

”Okay who are they and how they just showed up without knocking?” Lynn asked

The Elder Kai hands Hilda a small stone circle with symbols on it “You can fine using this and look the 3rd bearing is here in the western Continent as we speak. You two are not the only ones who are on the move the other three are also on the move, eventually you run into them.”

”Hilda what did you think of this?” Lincoln asked

”You need to decided soon, the last thing you need is someone you know getting hurt by these people.” The Supreme Kai said

After the Kais and Hilda’s father friend took their leave Hilda and Lincoln began getting their things ready, Lincoln puts his backpack on “Ready to go Hilda.”

Hilda gets her backpack “I’m ready.”

Leni came into the room “Lincoln Dad made you two some lunches, Hilda you mention you eat Cucumber Sandwiches I made that for you.”

”Thanks.” Hilda said

”Just be careful out there.” Leni said

”You guys be careful, Lynn just got her arm healed.” Lincoln said

As Lincoln and Hilda step outside Dwayne the Dusk Lycanroc and Twig awaited for them. “Well Twig look like we’ll be away from home for a bit longer, Lincoln isn’t okay for Dwayne for come with?”

”It’s okay like me he also have siblings.”

Dwayne howled as a couple of Dusk, Midday and Midnight Lycanroc on the roof howling back


	4. Phase 1 - Bearers of the Mark Arc, Episode 3 - Intertwine (NSFW Ver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a NSFW Version of Episode 3 which concludes a Lemon Scene between Lincoln and Hilda

(Chapter 4 - Meeting the Loud Family)

After the Police came they arrested Hawk and Hank, who got charged with Attempted Murder, Villainous acts of terrorism and assault. Following that Lincoln, Hilda and everyone return to the Loud Family home. In the living room Leni and Lola is placing Lynn’s broken arm in a case.

”Hey don’t tighten that arm case too tight.” Lynn complained

”Hey it’s your own fault for going out their alone.” Lola said

”Hey I don’t see anyone asked come with.” said Lynn

”What matter is you’re all right.” Hilda said

Lynn turned toward Lincoln, “So Lincoln who’s the Blue Hair QT?”

”QT?” Hilda asked

”It’s a slang term for Cutie.” Luna said

Hilda began blushing, “Oh I recalled your brother saying that I’m cute when he first met.” she then tells Lincoln’s sisters of how she and Lincoln met one year ago during Lincoln’s two year training.

”Whoa your parents let you travel from the North Continent to the East.” Lana asked

”Only if I return home at the certain time.” Hilda said

Lori then asked, “Lincoln while you was away from Home did you and Hilda did the dirty?”

”What Lincoln and I did what?” Hilda asked

”She’s asking of Lincoln gave it to you as in did you do it.” Luan said

”Mrs. Santiago are you assuming that your brother and I had sex? I’m still a virgin Lincoln have not deflowered me.” Hilda said

Lori said ”I mean Lincoln has been away from anyone he know for two years upon meeting you he may want to get in bed with you.”

”Hey lay off, If these two got it on who are we to ask about that, how would you like it if we start telling of what you and bobby did in our Big Bro old bed room?” Luna reminded her older sister

Hilda stared right at Lori, “You and your Husband went into your older brother’s old room?”

Lori then yelled, “Luna why did you bring that up!”

”You started first!” Luna said

”Anyway my parents will home soon I can introduce you to them.” Lincoln said

”Thanks.” said Hilda

Later that afternoon Lynn Sr and Rita return home with Lily who see Twig outside “Hey what is that a Deer or a fox?” Lynn Sr asked

Lily look around Twig “Are you a doggy?”

Hilda then step outside, “You must be Lincoln’s youngest sister Lily, I see you and your parents already met my Deer Fox Twig. By the way I’m Hilda, I’m your son’s guest.”

”Oh she has the British Accent.” Lynn Sr said

”My Husband been to the North Continent when he was younger.” Rita said

Once inside Lynn Sr sees Lynn arm is a case and screamed “What happened to LJ?”

Luna asked, “Pops did you hear two guys cause some trouble and Lynn got mangled.”

”Hey I’m still alive right?” Lynn asked

”Yes but your arm it all bandaged up, how are you gonna do your sports?” Lynn Sr asked

”She’ll just have to sit out for the rest of the Season.” Leni said

”Bulltshit!” Lynn get off the couch when Lucy tap her injured arm “Ahhhhh! Dang Lucy don’t tap on my arm.”

”Your arm still hurts, you’re in no condition to play your sports.” said Lucy

After that everyone sat down to have Dinner Hilda sat next to Lincoln and enjoyed the meal Lynn Sr made for everyone, After Lori left Hilda is show where she’ll be sleeping for the night. “isn’t this Lori’s old bedroom?”

Lynn said, “Don’t worry about besides, she now live with Bobby.”

”Thanks I hope your arm feel better in the morning.” said Hilda

”Yeah, Yeah.” Lynn close the door behind her

Afterward Hilda get her sleep clothes out and remove her jacket and other clothes she wore today, Later that nigh as everyone is sleep Hilda is the only who is still up, still thinking about what transpired earlier. She gets up and walk toward the room with Lincoln’s name on it and open the door, she steps inside and see Lincoln in his bed with only a White T-Shirt and Red Boxers on.

Hilda asked ”Lincoln are you up?” 

Lincoln open his eyes and see Hilda wearing a red tank top and her old sleep pants “Hilda….. you’re still up?”

Hilda then sat down on Lincoln’s bed “Know it’s late but I need to talk to you for a moment.”

Lincoln say up, “Sure what you need to speak to me about?”

”Earlier when you fought those two you fought then as if they killed Lynn.” Hilda said

”Yeah that…. I kinda snap when I saw Lynn like that, when I was a kid she always the one to come out unharmed, there’s times we see all busted but not like what I saw her when she was thrown like a wag doll.” Lincoln said

”I see you have your ups and down too, There’s time I argue with my Mum over things, specially when it come to Heidi. There was one time I saw Mum inside her car and saw her cry.” Hilda said

”You made someone cry with your words too huh, when I was 11 I say things about Ronnie-Anne I didn’t mean, It cause a break up between Bobby and Lori at the time I didn’t know that Bobby and Ronnie-Anne are brother and sister until Lori pointed it eventually I made up with Ronnie-Anne and Lori and Bobby got back together again.” Lincoln said

Lincoln then notices that Hilda is next to him and place her head toward his shoulder “You never got this close with David before?”

Hilda respond, “Not really, Lincoln could I stay with you for a while.”

Lincoln places his hand over Hilda’s shoulder “Sure, besides it’s not the first time I had a girl in my room.”

[Hildacoln Lemon Scene Starts from here]

2 Hours later the two stared right at each other as began kissing each other, Hilda gasped as Lincoln pleases his hand on Hilda’s Chest and began rubbing her breast a bit after that he lifted up her tank top and un clip her bra.

”Lincoln This is similar to that dream I had a year ago.” Hilda said

”You did?” Lincoln asked

Hilda answered back, “Yes and I still remember how it turned out before waking up.”

Lincoln lay Hilda down on the Bed and slowly remove her sleep pants and then her panties one leg at a time. Once that’s done Lincoln pulled off his boxer shorts. Lincoln then grab a hold of Hilda’s breast, placing his mouth on the left while fondling the right

”Your tits are just as big as some of my Lori and Leni’s friends.” Lincoln said

Hilda let out soft moan as he goes “Please go easy with me.” she asked

After that Hilda takes a look at Lincoln’s dick “Oh may you’re this big?” she gaze as Lincoln erected dick.

”Okay could I see your pussy?”

Hilda Blushed, “You want to see my Vagina. As Lincoln sat up as Hilda sat up and spread her legs out revealing her Pussy 

Lincoln then notices that Hilda has pubic hair “Well looks like you have some hair down there.”

Hilda started blushing, “Don’t stare at me like that.”

Lincoln spread out the outer walls of her Pussy and began licking her up, As she felt his tongue move around the inside of her pussy. After he’s done Hilda drop to her knees and Lincoln held his dick in front of her. 

”Okay it’s my turn to do you.” Hilda take Lincoln’s dick in one hand and slowly open her mouth and began sucking his dick

”That’s it just like that.” Lincoln said as Hilda went down on his dick

5 minutes later Lincoln places the condom over his dick as Hilda lie back down on the bed Lincoln got in front of her and held his dick toward her entrance, as Lincoln’s dick went inside head first. As this is her first time once Lincoln’s dick broke through her hymen a small amount blood leak out of Hilda’s pussy she let out a shout of pain

”Aggghhh this is different from my Dream.” Hilda said

”You’re okay, I didn’t went in too hard did I?” Lincoln asked

”It’s alright Lincoln, that pain I felt died down.” Hilda assured him

”Okay I’m going to move.” Lincoln began thrusting his dick in and out of her Hilda stood still as this goes on, next she warps her arms around his neck and cris crosses her legs around his ass

”Let try not to make any loud noise, any of my sisters could be listening in.” Lincoln said

”Okay Lincoln.” Hilda

Lincoln turn Hilda around and position himself behind her stuck his dick back into her pussy and began to move bit faster, Hilda moans with each thrust he makes, as Hilda’s pussy began to tighten up around Lincoln’s dick he felt himself about to reach his climax.

”Hilda I’m Cumming.”

”I’m about to come myself.”

Both held on to each other as they reach their climax together after that Lincoln collapse on top of Hilda

[Hildacoln Lemon Scene Concludes]

(Chapter 5 - The Visitors)

The following morning Hilda wakes up to fine herself inside Lincoln’s room and she’s right on top of Lincoln “Oh that’s right I asked him I could stay with for a while.” She look on the floor and found her sleep pants as well as hers and Lincoln’s underwear. Hilda began to Blush, “Oh did we ---”

”You’re correct Ms. Hilda you and and Lincoln did had sexual intercourse.” 

Lincoln wakes up and sees Lisa “Lisa how did you get in here?”

Lisa respond, “Just now.”

Hilda look around and see a open Condom wrapper “Oh that’s good.” she took a sign of relief

”Yes you two use Protection, if that wasn’t the case we’ll be have having another Nephew or Niece.”Lisa said

Lincoln then asked, “Hilda did we got it on last night.”

”It seems so Lincoln, I gave my virginity to you.” Hilda said

”Yeah Looks we both give each other our Virginity.” Lincoln said

Lisa held a tablet showing a video footage Lincoln and Hilda’s very first Sexual encounter last night “As you both can see it started with kissing then things got physical.”

”You recorded that?” Hilda asked

”Lisa you were told to remove all cameras from our rooms did you left behind one of them in my room?” Lincoln asked

“Nooooo.” Lisa step out of the room

Afterward Hilda sniff her arms “must have got all sweating from our love making, I need to shower up.”

”You’ll have to get in line for the bathroom, unlike your house here there’s a line for it.” Lincoln said

Hilda steps outside and see a line to the bathroom “Hey Hilda so you and Linc got it on last night?”

”You overheard Lisa talking?” Hilda asked

Lucy explains, “Don’t need to these wall are not sound proof.”

”Oh yes, your brother mention that.” Hilda said

After taking a nice hot shower Hilda return to Lori’s room and put on some clothes and head to the living room where Lynn Sr and Rita is with something “There you are Hilda.” Rita

Hilda said ”Mr. And Mrs Lynn about last night I---” 

Lynn Sr said, “Whoa it’s not that besides Wally did that same thing when he invited Maggie here.”

Rita said, “Anyway a friend of your father came.”

Lincoln also came into the living room “You’re the guy from the Bus Station.”

”You two already met?” Hilda asked

”Lincoln Loud, Hilda Beowolf show me your left hands.”

Both Lincoln and Hilda show him their left hands and see two emblems on their hands “It’s confirmed you two are the chosen by the mark.”

”Say again?” Lincoln asked

Lynn asked, “Who’s this guy in the cloak.”

”Hold still Lynn Loud Jr.” The man place two fingers on Lynn’s injured arm causing a white light to surround it “That should do it, your battered arm will be healed.”

Lynn began to move her arm, “What the, hey you what JRPG crap you just pulled?”

”It’s a healing arte I picked during my youth while I was on the Southern Continent.”

”You didn’t just came here to heal Lynn’s injuries.” Hilda said

”You’re Correct Hilda, Lincoln you must be wondering what those two use to cause your gym teacher to attack you out of the blue. They been giving something that cause anyone with a weak will to fall under Zevron control.”

”And who’s he or she?” Lincoln asked

”He’s the leader of a Organization to seek to take over Universe 7 with the use of demons, You read about what happened in Gravity Falls, the 2nd demon outbreak cause by the action of his followers.”

”So you think he and and Followers could be behind the original one 12 years ago?” Hilda asked

”Whoa why tell the love birds this, go to TUFF OR GUN.” Lynn said

”If TUFF or GUN would to stand a chance against Zevron and his minion, those who have the mark like Hilda and your brother are needed.”

”Hey mister how you expect me and Hilda to fine these guys?” Lincoln asked

Just then the Supreme Kai and the Elder Kai showed up “Gald you asked that young man.” 

”Okay who are they and how they just showed up without knocking?” Lynn asked

The Elder Kai hands Hilda a small stone circle with symbols on it “You can fine using this and look the 3rd bearing is here in the western Continent as we speak. You two are not the only ones who are on the move the other three are also on the move, eventually you run into them.”

”Hilda what did you think of this?” Lincoln asked

”You need to decided soon, the last thing you need is someone you know getting hurt by these people.” The Supreme Kai said

After the Kais and Hilda’s father friend took their leave Hilda and Lincoln began getting their things ready, Lincoln puts his backpack on “Ready to go Hilda.”

Hilda gets her backpack “I’m ready.”

Leni came into the room “Lincoln Dad made you two some lunches, Hilda you mention you eat Cucumber Sandwiches I made that for you.”

”Thanks.” Hilda said

”Just be careful out there.” Leni said

”You guys be careful, Lynn just got her arm healed.” Lincoln said

As Lincoln and Hilda step outside Dwayne the Dusk Lycanroc and Twig awaited for them. “Well Twig look like we’ll be away from home for a bit longer, Lincoln isn’t okay for Dwayne for come with?”

”It’s okay like me he also have siblings.”

Dwayne howled as a couple of Dusk, Midday and Midnight Lycanroc on the roof howling back


End file.
